Funny Business
by animelover646
Summary: Yuki is Souls new partner after Maka died trying to defeat the kishin. As Soul and Yuki go into battle, Asura finds himself wanting to know more about Souls new partner. rated M for future chapters. Warning: contains oc character, second fanfic so not the best. :P theres not alot of asura x maka stories so i will somewhat add on to if since others wont.
1. the battle

Soul and I were in a fight against the evil kishin. Everyone was knocked down. Kid, Liz, Patti, Black*Star and Tsubaki. We were the only pair still standing. Already, I was about to give up. We've only been in battle for five minutes and the madness is overwhelming me. But we have to stay strong and fight until the end. We can't loose or this world will become a living nightmare.

Twirling my death scythe, we screamed " Let's Go, Soul Resonance!" in unison. Our souls connected and interacted together. I could feel the suffocating madness sticking to his soul too. "You ready Yuki?" Soul asked, preparing himself for battle. I did quick nod and got into fighting stance. I twirled Soul a couple of times and held him firmly with both hands. "Witch Hunter!"The scythe glowed and grew extremely big. I ran towards the kishin and yelled loudly. He grinned widely and with no effort, he ordered his scarves to me.

I dodged most of the attacks and kept running to him. I attacked and he jumped out of the way into the air. I turned around and jumped up quickly. I tried to strike again but he held the blade of my scythe in his hands. I struggled and wrestled to get Soul free but his grip was strong and wasn't moving a budge. He stared at the blade long enough and it shattered into pieces. "Useless girl..."

he flung us across the room and crashed into the wall making chunks of rocks fall from the pillar. I stood back up and fought the pain. I held Soul tightly and watched for the kishin's next move. He smiled and looked down at my hands. "Your trembling," I tried to stand still. "Your afraid of me aren't you? Afraid of me, madness, the world, regret, hatred, really the list could go on forever-" "SHUT UP!" I cut him short and ran to him yelling. He sent his bandages flying through the air to hit me.

I ran away, sadly being stopped by a punch in my stomach. The punch ran a shock through my body and Soul flew out my hand as I hit the ground. He turned back into human form and stood in front of me. He spread his arms out wide to guard me. "I wont let you touch my meister, you freak!" ' but I'm not your meister...' I thought sadly. The kishin smiled eagerly. "Fine have it your way." The kishin choked out the weapon from his throat and aimed it at him then firing.

"SOUL GET OUT THE WAY!" I yelled trying to push him. The light glowed and hit Soul. When the light died down Soul fell to the ground with a thud. "SOUL!" tears ran down my cheek. I ran toward him and held him in my arms looking at his cooked body. I pressed my forehead against his and cried on him."DANM IT SOUL, YOUR SUCK A BAKA!" I yelled to the unconscious body lying beneath me. Tears dropped down om his face as i sobbed quietly. "Such a sorry excuse for a weapon. Guess his other little meister didn't make it huh, well they'll both be together soon. They can burn in hell together".

My heart ached to his words about Soul and Maka. I slowly stood up and hung my head. " I'm surprised you stayed with him this long. I wouldn't be caught dead with him." I felt my body shake but not because of fear, it was because of anger. "Take it back..." I mumbled. He grinned evilly, and put his hand against his hip."Why should I? Such a pathetic human.""GODDAMMIT I SAID TAKE IT BACK NOW!" I looked up and glared at him angrily. He chuckled lightly. "Such a foul mouth you have."

I flinched a little as he took a step forward. "DAMN YOU!" I ran to him readying for attack again. "You don't have your weapon, what do you expect to do, little one?" he said between punches i tied to throw at him. "FUCK YOU!" I screamed with one last punch, before he grabbed my neck and hoisted me in the air, in front of his face. He stared into my eyes blankly, as I stared into his crimson ones. "Damn your annoying, give it up all your friends are dead. Just give into to the madness already-" "Shut the hell up! I wont I'll never give into it!"

He tightened the grip on my neck and pulled up closer. " Madness gives you free will. You can do anything and everything you want, why don't you weaklings just accept it? An offer to have no worries at all and you turn it down, why?" I tried to claw my hands through his hand on my neck. I ceased my struggling momentarily to think. 'why do I not want to accept his offer' He pushed his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes again. "B-Because.." I muttered out. "Because what? Its a world without anything to fear, not have any weight against your shoulders, but yet you don't take the offer." I began to think back when Maka and i used to hang out together, what she used to say to make things right.. ' why cant i be as strong as she was? she didn't have to die, it was my carelessness that she died. 'DAMN IT' "Are you going to answer me, little one?"

He tightened his grip even more. By now i was gasping for air. "B...Br-bravery..." i managed to choke out. I saw his facial expression change slightly. "That's what that damn girl Maka said.." he mumbled. His eyebrows furrowed a bit as he looked towards the ground. "W-What?"I asked still trying to get out of his hold. He wrapped his bandages around my body and through me deep through the cement of the ground. Air pushed through my lungs as the impact set in. 'd-damn it...' He laughed like a psycho as he hovered over the dent my body left.

" You refuse my offer to have free will," He held his head down covering his eyes in the shadow of his hair. "Clearly you really have no intention on living anymore do you?" He spat out his weapon again. I crawled along the broken ground as he spoke, pieces on rock stabbing my skin. " Why do such humans speak of such a thing, bravery when they don't live by the fact at all? They fear everything and anything that comes to sight." I pushed myself further away from the crazed man. He grabbed my ankle any held me upside down with his scarves.

Blood traveling down my body as i dangled there lifelessly. He bit down on his weapon once more and fired at my limp body throwing me against the wall as pieces of the roof fell in on me. Then everything went black with the sound of his loud laughing echoing in my head.

So what ya think for my second fanfic? i think its going pretty well although it a crack pairing... but over all i love this pairing. FYI: this story is a asura x OC so there will be a little soul x OC but not much. This story is written from the inspiration of zraid, a asura x maka artist and writer. but any who let me know what ya think! please R&R and look out for chapter 2!


	2. Guilty

Hi guys whats up? How ya been? Heres another chapter of my asura x oc story! Oh yea disclaimer! I DONT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE THE CHARACTERS! also to the person who asked me is maka dead yes she is, ill explain later in the story through flashbacks. so yea lets get this show on the road!

YUKI P.O.V

I awoke with a very sharp pain in my chest area. My eyes fluttered open to the sun rays hitting my cheeks. I looked around the hospital room observing the little details in the room. 'how did I get here?' I forced myself up out of the bed but a hand pressed my stomach down. I quickly glanced over to the person who touched me. To my surprise it was soul.

"S-soul?" I reached out to touch his arm. "H-how did I get here?" I asked " Shh, you need rest. Ill explain later." through half lidded eyes. "Please Yuki you need rest." He didnt look at me, every word he spoke. "A-alright," He stood up and started walking to the door. "W-wait where are you going?" He turned and gave me a fake smile.

"Ill be back by the time you wake up, ok?" I nodded and lied my head against the comfy pillow. He opened the door and left with nothing else said. 'soul.'

SOUL P.O.V

"DAMN IT!" I punched my fist into the wall. 'First Maka then Yuki, why the hell do I keep screwing up!' I punched the wall again in anger. "I'm just so useless,...Maka I wish you were here with me and the others. I never got a chance to tell you how I really fee- felt about you.' I felt tears sting my eyes but held them back with a couple of blinks. I sniffled abit remembering the fun things maka, yuki and I used to do. From watching an old black and white movie to going to the fair. No matter what it was it was always fun because maka was by my side.

I blinked away a couple more tears as the memories tore away piece by piece of my heart. ' Maka's gone but I can atleast protect Yuki. I dont want anyone else to die because of me...

_Flashback _

"_Soul, Yuki, im going out!" maka yelled to us. 'I gotta tell her sooner or later why not now? Ok im gonna do it, im gonna do it!' "H-hey Maka could I talk to you for a sec." I called her in to the kitchen. "Yea whats up soul?" I stared into her emerald eyes glowing in the light. "I-i wanted to tell you something." She looked at me with eager eyes. "Yea what?" "U-uh yea I wanted to tell you this for a long time now..." "Well you gonna say it or what?" 'Come on Soul! Stop being a fuckin' baka about this, just tell her damn it!' I mentally screamed at myself._

"_I-i just wanted to t-tell you that," I could her my heart beat in my ears and my hands getting clammy and sweaty. An imaginary bead of sweat fell down my cheek. "Ya' know Soul I really dont have time for this. Im going to be late with the girls."_

_'TELL HER DAMN IT!' " I j-just wanted to tell you t-that your beautiful." 'GOD DAMNIT I SCREWED UP!' I saw her cheeks flush red and she turned her head to the side. "T-thank you, S-Soul-kun." I was surprised that she added the 'kun' after my name._

_I loved the way my name rolled off her tongue in a sweet way. ' thats not what I wanted to say...' "your welcome." She looked back into my crimson eyes and got on her tiptoes and pecked my cheek with a light kiss. I looked back down at her wide eyed. I smiled seeing that the tint of red got darker. 'B-bye Soul." She sprinted off to the door and left. I felt a bit of emptyiness as I felt her soul walk further and further away._

_I sighed and walked back into the living room and flopped back on the couch next to Yuki. I covered my face with both hands, hidding from the light. ' That was so not cool.' " You didnt tell her did you?" Yuki questioned. I removed my hands away from my face to look into her dark blue eyes._

"_No I didnt. Damn im such an asshole!" I screamed. "Hey dont beat yourself up over it, maybe it wasnt the time to tell her yet." she gave me a warm smile." I smiled back. "Your probally right..." I slouched back down on the couch and thought of what I could've said. 'Maka...'_

_-End Flashback-_

_'I should have told her when I had the chance.' I sighed again and began to walk down the hall once again. Along the way I saw walk towards me. I slowed my walking until I came to a stop, and he was infront of me. " Soul we need to talk about your partner Yuki. There some things that worry me about her. She could be infected with black blood." I sparked up from my depression and stared him in the eyes. "Wait what! Whats wrong with Yuki!" I yelled at him. "Come with me." he started to walk away with that glow on his glasses from the light. I follow quickly behind him as we waked what seemed like hours. ' Please shinigami , let Yuki be ok. I already let maka die. Please not her too._

_And there ya' go! So whatcha think bout this chapter? Im going t o put in a lot more flashbacks so everyone can under stand what happened before where they stand now. But anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2 of FB! Asura is gonna be in the next chapter,(hopefully) im gonna make him a creepy stalker so let me know if you have any ideas in mind for him to stalk Yuki and Soul. Well thats all for now! Until next time guys! Please review or pm me! ;)_


	3. Black blood

Hiya guys! here I am with another chapter of FB! so yea here we go!

Disclaimer:I dont own soul eater or any of its characters. All rights go to the maker.

Yuki P.O.V

The annoying beeping sound from the machine kept making a loud ring through out my ears, and an even aggravating noise through out the room. I attempted to sit up but the pain in my side and the massive headache that made the room spin was telling me to lye back down.

I looked around for the boy with the white hair who promised to be there but sadly wasnt. I sighed and spotted the card with a red rose on the table next to me. I reached over slowly trying not to awake the pain in my side.

I reached my destination and grabbed both items on the table. I opened the card and read the kind note I smiled to myself as I read the thoughtful things different friends wrote. I put the card down once I was done reading and stared at the bright rose. I inhaled the scent and placed it where it original sat, with the card.

A knock at the door startled me a bit. "Come in." They opened the door and entered, closing the door behind them. They walked over to my bed and sat down. "Oh, hey professor stein. What's up?" I asked in a cheery voice. "How are you feeling?"

He asked in a monotone voice, disregarding my question. "O-oh um, im fine. I just have alittle pain in my side but it seems that its going away really quickly." I gave him a reassuring smile. "Thats what I thought." he mumbled underneath his breath.

"W-what?" I looked at him puzzled. "Look Yuki, I have the feeling that you could be in danger." I probably had a shocked look on my face by the way he sighed. "Look, you see there is a thing called black blood." I nodded. 'I think maka's friend crona had that.?,...' "So your familiar with it and how it works, correct?"

"Hai," he got up and shuffled around in the cabinets, searching for something. "If you dont mind I would like to take a sample of your blood to do so test." "No I dont mind, if theres any thing you can do to prevent further chances I might be infected than please do it."

He came up to me and stuck the needle in my right arm. The glass filled with my blood as he pulled the top outward. It was a tiny pinch and barely hurt but the way my blood looked frightend me. He pulled out the needle and shook the blood in the container around, in a circular motion.

"That's what I mean, your blood has an odd tint to it. You already may be infected with it." I tried to swallow but the lump in my throat wouldnt let me. "D-do you think you can stop it?" I walked to the door then turned to face me.

"Thats why I need to take your blood. I'll be back with test results later. Get plenty of sleep and stay in bed. Ok?" I nodded and waved him a goodbye. He smiled and left out the room. I slouched in my bed and looked around the room for something fun to do. All I saw was normal hospital stuff, like machinery, and flowers, and other usual things.

I was about to go to sleep but then a knock of the door woke me from "almost dreamland." "come in." they opened the door and ran to me. I perked up when I saw a familiar white bundle of hair pop out from the other side of the curtain.

"Soul, hi..." I mumbled. "hi, how are you feelin'" he sat on the edge of my bed. "oh, just fine. Im still alittle sore but i'll pull through. Its going away quickly." I saw him clench his teeth like if he was frustrated. "Soul, you ok?" he stared at he floor suddenly finding it interesting. "Nah, its fine. Its good your feeling better."

Soul P.O.V

"Alright..." she said in sad voice. 'Damn it,' "Ya' know you should get some rest, prof. Stein said you can go home today if you want. All you need to do is take pain killers twice a day for about a week, since your healing so quickly." I smiled the best I could without showing my true emotions.

"Yea..." She turned her head to the side. I swear I saw a single tea fall from her eye. "Well imma head out and go check you out so we can go home, alright?" she nodded not even bothering to look at me. I sighed and got off her bed. I walked out of her room with my hands in my pockets, not saying a word.

'God im such a jack ass,' I walked up to the check in/check out counter. I signed the paper putting down name address, phone number, and person to check out. I walked away once done and went back to Yuki's room. I was about to enter her room, but stopped to the sound of sniffling.

'I'm sorry but I cant tell her, it would be to much for he to handle right now.'

_flash back_

"_Even after all this, even after Maka died, you still like Yuki?" Black*star asked. "I mean yeah, I cant mourn forever, I gotta move on and tell her how I feel bout' her. Even if I stil-" I sighed. "Used to like Maka. I gotta just let go of her and go on to the next one." Black*star stared at me for a while before he spoke again._

"_Wow, so your just tossin' maka away and findin' fresh meat?" "NO!" I yelled but not meaning to. I saw him flinch alittle. "I'm sorry, its just that ive always had a thing for Yuki, but I had more of a thing for Maka, so I had to choose one or the other which I really didnt want to do. But now that Maka's gone and I didnt tell her I can finally tell yuki." he just shook his head. "Man your life is some fucked up shit you know that?"_

_End flashback_

I placed my hand on the knob debating if I wanted to open it or not. I pushed It open quietly and entered the room, closing the door behind me as quietly as I could. My heart almost exploded, when I saw her head in her hands, sobbing quietly.

Streaks of tears running down the space between her fingers. I wanted to cry on the spot, but had to stay strong. "Hey, Yuki?" She snapped her head up and tried to quickly wipe her tears. "O-oh, S-soul," she sniffled. "I-i didnt see you there. H-how long have you been standing there?" She spoke nervously. "Look, Yuki I need to tell you somethin'. Somethin' ive been holding in for a long time." I swallowed nervously. ' I gotta tell her, what if she leaves me too. I'll be left all alone, so now is the time I tell her.' She sniffled again. W-what is it?" She wiped away the rest of the tears. "I've been meaning to tell you, that I umm, t-that I," 'Damn this so not cool.' I looked her in the eyes and tried to give myself a push to tell her. "I like you Yuki, and I think we should be together..."

I saw tears fill her eyes and she looked away from me. "Yuki?" 'Did I upset her? I didnt mean to-" "Really?" she asked in a low tone. "U-uh yea I do." she bit her lip and let tears fal down her face, as she turned toward me and closed her eyes. I walked to her bed and sat on the edge.

I leaned in, observing her face. "S-soul look I-" I pressed my lips against hers. Her eyes shot open, letting me see her beautiful blue eyes. I closed my eyes and held the side of her face, pressing us closer. I let my tongue slip out my mouth and lightly licked her bottom lip.

She gasped and I took the chance, easily slipping my tongue in her mouth. Her sweet taste filled my mouth. She moaned in my mouth and pulled away. Her cheeks where flushed. "l-look S-soul I-i really n-need to-" I pressed my lips on hers again and pulled away. I pecked her cheek and leaned in her ear.

"please just think about it. Ok?" she nodded quickly and looked away. "O-OK"

yea so thats it guys, sorry I broke my promise but I swear asura will be in the next one. Ok? Till' next time bye guys! P.S its not a soul x oc


	4. The kishin

What's up! Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while…. ^.^ I have A LOT of school work and I already had 3 projects! In the first couple weeks of school! Right now Im in computers, but I brought my flash drive so im updating while the rest of the class is doing a project that I already finished. So for now on (rest of nine weeks) I will try to update every other day…. I know most of you guys were looking for another chapter of HBLAW but ill get around to that on Monday! So anyway… Let's get started! :3

YUKI P.O.V

Walking home with Soul was very awkward. The air seemed to be very heavy and felt as if we had tention. Soul didn't seem to mind though. He walked casually with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I sighed and continued to walk, ignoring the weird feeling . The apartment we shared came into view and I sprinted up the stairs.

He ran up the stairs and dug his keys out of his pocket. Soul, being the gentleman he is opened the door and let me walk in first, following behind and shutting the door. I walked to my room and placed my flowers and cards down onto my nightstand. After doing that, I decided to take a cool refreshing shower so I went to my closet to pick out a outfit for me to change out of the hospital clothes.

Since I figured we wouldn't go out again, I picked out my pink pajamas with candies on it. I walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I then ran the water to the shower and stripped the clothes loaned to me. Jumping in the shower, I stood there thinking about what was said earlier. 'This really doesn't feel right….' Strangely I felt as if eyes were watching me. I wanted to protect myself with my arms but I knew there was no point.

I poked my head out of the shower, but like I said no one was there. I quickly lathered my washcloth with soap, and washed my body in a brief five minutes. Once I was done, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me, hiding myself from wandering eyes. Facing the mirror I looked at my damp skin, and drenched hair.

But then something shocked me out of no where. The Kishin was standing behind me with his bandages hovering over my head, like he was about to kill me. I slowly reached my hand toward my brush on the counter and carefully picked it up.

I threw the brush at the mirror where I thought his face was. Glass shattered and hit my bare skin. Blood shed and trickled down my arms, and collarbone. The door went flying open and there stud Soul.

Sorry guys this chap is short, im about to go to 6th period and I only had a hour and and thirty min. or so. I couldn't get much done with the dang teacher walking across the room…. But any way ill update again on Monday… till' next time! BYE!


	5. Our chat

HIYA GUYS! When I said Monday, but I forgot we had a holiday weekend….. ^^ sorry about that. OMG I've had so many ideas for this story I was like I have to do another chapter! I WILL try to do HBLAW today because we have a writing assignment so she might think im writing that. But anyways, lets not waste time! Here ya go!

* * *

Soul P.O.V

I sat on the sofa with a small smile on my face. I felt like i accomplished something. Finally I told her, finally i told her how i feel. I'm not sure if we're a "thing" now but i'll find out soon enough.

I heard the water stop followed by glass shattering. immediately, I jumped up and ran to the bath room. I didnt wait for permission and kicked the door open. As i stud at the door i saw Yuki drenched in water with a mix of her blood.

She was breathing heavily and holding her arm. "Y-yuki what happened?" She looked at me, and i could see she was bleeding in other areas then just the arm she was holding. "I-I'll get the first aid kit, i'll be right back!" i stormed out the room and into my own.

i reached under the bed and grabbed the box and ran back into the bathroom. When i got there, she wasnt. "I'm in here..." she spoke softly. i followed the voice to the living room, she was sitting on the couch.

i kneeled down infront of her and began to take out the things i needed to patch her up. I saw she flinched a couple of times so i began to be more gentle. 'What the hell happened to her? Why did she break the mirror?' I thought to myself. i continued to rap some bandages around her arm and band-aids on her chest and one on her cheek. "There ya' go, all done."

I gave her a small smile, But for some reason she looked still worried about something. Or as if something was bothering her.

YUKI P.O.V

I was sitting on the couch with Soul still wrapping bandages on me. While i felt like i was in reality, my mind was all over the place. 'WHY THE HELL WAS THE KISHIN BEHIND ME?! WHY WAS HE TRYING TO KILL ME?! aM I EVEN SAFE IN DEATH CITY ANYMORE!?' i was metally screaming at myself.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by Soul waving his hand in my face. He had a puzzled look on his face. "Hey, you ok? You were kinda spacing out there." I scrambled my mind looking for a lie to come up with. "Huh, oh y-yea i'm fine. i'm just in thought about some things. I'm ok, really." I gave him a reassuring smile.

He stared at me for a second then started to pack the first aid kit. "Well aslong as your sure. You know you can tell me something if anythings troubling you." He stud up and grabbed the kit.

"Y-yea i know." i answered. I stud aswell and started for my room. Suddenly stopped by a pair of arms. "Um, S-soul?" He didnt reply. After a few minutes he spoke. "I was being honest about what i said earlier you know." I wiggled in his hold a couple of times before he decided to let me go.

"I really do want to become your boyfriend, so please if i do something that frightens you, let me know." He headed off to his room and i was left alone in the living room. I heard a click of the door soon after he enterd. "ok..." was all i mumbled.

* * *

ok so i know its short but im in computers, im ask for a seat change cuz my computer is faceing where the teacher can look. BUT fot all those who want to know is im going to post HBLAW yes i am, im working on it but i like HBLAW's chapters to be long. but any way got 15 mins. left in class so i'll work on that and more than likely i'll post monday. til next time guys!


	6. questions

Hi guys i'm here again with another chapter! omg i'm so happy i have ten reviews! i know its not alot but i'm happy people actually read this stupid story.

SHOUT OUTS:

galeforever24 thanks 4 the support, see ya at school.

Oblivion-Time thanks 4 helping me become what i am today!

bunnyboo143 me and u been through some stuff, thanks 4 bein there!

kitty2013 thanks 4 da review!

mcs22645 thank you for the support and review!

makaeateralbarneves thank ya for pushing me to improve!

But let me not waist your time with these notes that nobody ever reads... ^^;

* * *

It had been a week or so since the kishin had appeared in Yuki's bathroom. The same questions popped in her head as the days flew by.

_Why was the kishin in her bathroom?_

_Was he going to come back?_

_Was he going to kill her?_

_What did he want with her?_

The questions ran on and on in the back of her head. She kept them there so no one would get worried, one thing she hate.

Once Soul questioned her that day, she remained locked in her room trying to keep herself hidden from him. It made her sick to know that Soul worried about her. And it made her feel even worse to know the real reason why he asked her to be his girlfriend. She knew that since now that Maka is gone, she's his back up.

**And she's no one's second choice!**

Her dreams were filled with night mares, sleep haunted her. The kishin's mark always appeared on her face when she looked in the mirror. All the time she felt eyes. Eyes that watched her. practically stalking her.

She lay in her bed, bundled up in blankets hiding herself from the outside. It seems that now everything frightened her.

She feared leaving the comfort of her room would make her fall deeper into insanity. She didnt want to attack Soul, she didnt want to harm any one if she was drawn into madness.

The only way to avoid being pulled into the madness was to exclude herself from others. Sure it hurt, but it was the only way in her mind. The only way to not be affected. Her soul wasnt as pure as Maka's. She wouldnt be able to deal with the levels of madness if the images she saw really were the kishin.

Sleep once again fell over her, she tried her hardest to not let the heaviness of her eyes to take over her. But once again it did and she couldnt help that the night mare haunted her once more.

* * *

OMG so sorry for not updating, also for the short chapter! i kno its short and weird point of view but im about to go to the next class and i wanted to atleast give you guys something to think about. im really sorry though, but i decided to pull up my skirt and type it on my dads laptop since mine broke. so expect more updates!

till next time!


	7. He controls The nightmares

Yuki always wondered why her dreams well, nightmares were the way they were. It always had the kishin in it and he would always try to kill her. Why was she having these dreams about him in the first place? Yeah the world is being consumed by madness and she once fought the kishin not to long ago, but she never feared the man. Or at least she didn't think she did. Questions with no answers are the most difficult ones. She would never be able to find out why such a thing was happening to her. What did she do to deserve this? She's not a bad girl, she doesn't really get into fights with others, except for her idiotic new partner named Soul. She wished the dreams would stop, wish they would leave her alone and let her get a good night's rest. But of course life isn't fair and you don't always get what you wish for.

She moaned in her sleep and flipped over. After a while, she tossed in her sleep again. Her body was coated with a layer of cold sweat and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, almost as if it was about to burst out. Her chest heaved in the fear of the dream. It always was the same dream. In it the kishin had chased her. She ran as fast as she could through the forest. It seemed the faster she ran the closer he would get. Like any other time she was cornered, met with a dead end. She sank to the ground and pushed herself as deep into the crack of the wall she sat behind to keep him from coming near her. Then suddenly her friends would faces were not of their own. Their faces were tattooed with the narrow eyes that lye upon the kishin's hands. Drool slithered down their chin and would drip pools of black blood on the ground. The false faces would soon melt away with their bodies into the darkness of the night. He approached her and would whisper in her ear "_I win_." and devour her soul completely. She could only sit there and watch in horror.

Screaming was no use anyways. The dream always ended the same way.

She darted up out of the bed, and screamed. Usually she would hold her breath and deal with it herself, but this time she yelled alerting the house. 'Crap I hope Soul didn't hear that.' she thought to herself when she realized it was loud enough to wake the whole apartment. Soon enough, Soul flew open the door. "Yuki!?" He yelled looking around her room. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room, he saw she was panting on her bed and beads of sweat dripped down her face. He immediately ran over to her bed and sat at her side. As he got closer, he noticed that she was crying. He rubbed her back for comfort. He then also felt that she was trembling. He pulled her into his arms and burred his face into her hair, smelling the fresh scent of peaches. She fought to pull away, she felt as if she didn't need any comforting. She didn't need his pity.

Soul wrapped his arms tighter around the frail girl and held her, rocking her side to side. Giving up with fighting, she wrapped her arms around his back. Her grip tightened as more tears ran down her cheeks, soaking his shirt. As she sobbed, Soul continued to sway her and whispered in her ear, "Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here now. It was only a dream, there's nothing to be afraid of." Although he did wonder what was the thing that frightened his partner. He removed one of his arms from around her and lifted her chin, sitting between his index and pointer finger. He looked into her sparkling eyes. Her eyes were ringed red from crying. He hated to see her beautiful face be ruined by sadness, even if a little part of him enjoyed seeing her cry in his arms.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. They melted into the sweet feeling of the kiss. In Yuki's mind, she was thinking that her crying was an excuse for winning her over, but she would make sure she would be very hard to get. In reality though, he actually did care. He wanted to her her, he wanted to be there every moment of the day, but only if it was with her. He didn't know why he suddenly grew these feelings for Yuki, he just knew they appeared out of nowhere. He assumed that they had always been there, in his heart but at the time his main priority was to get his beloved Maka to loved him.

The lose of air caught up to them and they pulled away for much needed air. They looked deep into each other's eyes. While Soul saw the adorable details of her face, Yuki saw something in his eyes that scared her. _Lust._ Now she knew he was playing her, it was written all over her face. Really? He would sink that low? He would really use her feelings to manipulate her? The worst thing about it was that she actually had developed feelings for him. Even when he had loved Maka, her best friend. She loved him so much she even went through with Soul telling her the latest updates about his relationship with Maka.

She closed her eyes then. She gave up. If he wanted her, he could have her. Soul pressed his forehead against hers and stared at the beautiful creature that sat before him. He wiped off the trail of tears that marked her face and caressed her cheek. Her breathing was ragged and he could tell she was recovering her breath from the kiss and her crying. "Please Yuki," Soul said softly, his cool guy act hidden. "Don't cry anymore." She fluttered her eyes open and looked into his crimson orbs. She sniffled a little then smiled. "okay..." she mumbled softly. The smile was contagious and he caught the smile. More like a grin. They chuckled together and Soul laid her on her back on the bed.

She stared at him wide eyed until he laid down next to her and pulled the blankets up over them. That's not at all what she thought he was going to do. Maybe he was a gentlemen going for love and not to get into her pants. "Yuki." Soul broke Yuki out of her thoughts. "Hm?" she asked as she closed her eyes. "I love you." He whispered into he ear. Her eyes shot open and were met with his blazing ones. She smiled and closed her eyes again. "I love you too, Soul" He was happy to hear the words come back out of her mouth. He snuggled close to his new lover and drifted off to sleep, where as Yuki had a hard time finding dream land. Something was alarming her, something was telling he not to fall asleep. That everything wasn't going to be alright. She shrugged the bad feeling off her shoulder and fell into slumber along with Soul.

Little did they know, the kishin sat in the room the whole time. He watched as she slept, how she screamed, how they kissed and all. He had always watched her. He wanted to know what this "courage" thing was that the little humans spoke of. Twice has he heard the word. Once from Maka and the second from Yuki. All he observed was an average teenage girl. He thought she might have been strong or something. Something to peek his liking. But strangely the average girl was amazing him in ways he never thought a human would. He had grew an attraction to her. Maybe even liked her. His mind was twisted with things he didn't understand, bringing the madness out of him and into the closest thing to him. Which were her dreams. The nightmares that were continuous.

He watched the couple sleep together in peace. Apart of Asura was tingling maybe even burning every time he looked at the scythe's arm around his Yuki. WHAT?! _His Yuki?_ More confusion. Yuki's face suddenly twisted in an odd shape. He was reminded he needed to calm down, not to hurt her- wait? NOT to hurt her? Every other night he would love to see the girl under his spell, being in horror. But now it was different. He gazed down at his _lover _and stared at her plump pink lips. He wanted to taste them. Maybe even go farther. He wanted to drag his tongue on her rich vanilla skin and touch her. He wanted her to be the one he thought about, and not that little pathetic sorry excuse for a man. He wanted to make her writhe in pl- He shook his head of his disturbing thoughts.

_Maybe I'll leave her alone for tonight. _The kishin thought as he disappeared from the room. All night he couldn't stop thinking about her, he only thought of her. Dirty things, if you know what I mean. He wanted to go back and watch her sleep, but he knew he would only cause her trouble.

But back at the apartment Yuki and Soul shared, Yuki's dreams were filled with the kishin. Not the haunting nightmare that was an everyday thing, but sexual dreams. She cringed in her sleep. In her dream he was molesting her. practically raping her. Yeah, rape. A girl's worst nightmare.

* * *

OMG! What's up?! sorry it's been so long since I last updated. ^^: that's why I rewarded you with this long chapter! yay! but anyways let's get to the point. I am holding a contest. See, the cover of this story has a picture of Asura and Maka which really I need a picture of Yuki and Asura. But since Yuki is an OC then there isnt a real picture of them. I have come to you today to ask if you any of you all can draw. I would do it myself, because I'm an artist but I thought it would be more interesting if you guys made the cover, maybe I'll make a collage of your entries. So if you are an awesome drawer and would like to enter this contest, please leave your name, state, and type of cover you made(anime, realistic etc. :P ) This contest will be valid for a month. I will also be accepting pm's or messages of fb(face book) my name on fb is: Brittani Lo'Chan. Can't wait to see the results and see you soon!


End file.
